


Panic, possibly some disco

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [15]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dinosaurs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 13th: Panic, possibly some disco. - 100 words - Picture prompt! Let your imagination run wild.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Drabble Ball Z [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 1





	Panic, possibly some disco

Bulma rolled her eyes. Vegeta dashed through the garden where she was reclining, his eyes wide, his hair even more spiked than usual. He was freaking out.

"Hun? What's the matter?"

"Bird! Trapped! Bedroom!"

His words trailed behind him as he sprinted back the way he came, his arms full of towels.

"Show me the bird." She went to the bedroom and shrieked as the pterodactyl screeched loudly and tried to squeeze through the window.

Vegeta pointed. "Bird!"

"Dinosaur!" she screamed back.

"Oh…never mind then." Vegeta shrugged and, suddenly bored, sauntered off as she gaped after him, one arm outstretched.


End file.
